Spherical rod end assemblies are extensively used for a wide variety of applications, such as in steering linkages for land vehicles, in aircraft surface controls, in automatic door control mechanisms, and in numerous other mechanical, hydraulic and pneumatic systems. Unless effectively sealed, dirt and other foreign matter invariably deposits within the ball-seating cavities of such assemblies, causing excessive wear of components and poor performance.
Elements made of rubbery materials have in the past been used in assembly with nuts, bolts and washers, to seal thread joints and to prevent loosening of engaged components. Disclosures of that kind are found in the following U.S. patents: Hultgren et al U.S. Pat. No. 1,567,649, Wagner U.S. Pat. No. 3,519,279, Onufer U.S. Pat. No. 3,572,414, Brown U.S. Pat. No. 3,585,894, Dahl U.S. Pat. No. 3,803,793, and DeHaitre U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,550. In addition, Blanks, Sr., et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,908,507 appears to show an element overlying the socket of a tie rod body portion and extending about the steering arm pin seated therein (see FIGS. 2 and 3). U.S. Pat. No. 2,828,984, to Ho Chow, employs protective elastic sleeves to seal linkage joints against dust and lubricant loss.
Despite the activity in the art indicated by the foregoing, a need remains for simple and inexpensive means by which the ball-seating socket of a spherical rod end assembly can be effectively sealed against the entry of foreign matter. Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide a spherical rod end assembly in which that need is satisfied.
It is a more specific object of the invention to provide simple and inexpensive sealing components which may readily be employed in a spherical rod end assembly to afford such protection in a highly convenient and effective manner.